


It Cant Be Undone

by HosiesWhxre



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bitchy Josie Saltzman, F/F, F/M, Hope loves Josie, Hope needs a hug, Hosie, Josie Needs a Hug, Klaus is alive, No sebastian, Protective Hope Mikaelson, Smut, heretic josie!, josie is just hurt okay, landon deserves happiness, landon is totally jealous, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosiesWhxre/pseuds/HosiesWhxre
Summary: Josie is heartbroken after Landon breaks up with her and chooses hope over her. Josie, in a desperate attempt to hold on to all the dignity she has left she tries to talk to Lizzie. Only to find her on the phone with a guilty sounding Hope Mikaelson talking about how her and Landon slept together the night he broke up with Josie. Hope tries talking to Josie only to find out, with her getting back with the boy she loves, she hurt the one person she never wanted to hurt. But most importantly she lost her best friend.
Relationships: Alyssa Chang/ Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first really angsty (off plot) fan fiction i've ever written so i'm sorry if it sucks! please leave your thoughts below and dont forget to follow my twitter for updates on when the next chapter is uploaded! @hosietrash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first really angsty (off plot) hosie fan fiction i've ever written so i'm sorry if it sucks! please leave your thoughts below and dont forget to follow my twitter for updates on when the next chapter is uploaded! @hosietrash

“I never thought it would be this hard”

“We have all the time in the world Josie” 

“Thats nothing I had to remember” 

Then

“You had a crush on me” 

“I had a crush on Josie for a week when we were 14” 

“I missed you” 

And then there was 

“I loved you even when I was dead.” 

“That I love you too” 

Landon choose Hope over her a week ago. The pain in Josie's heart had gotten worse the morning after it happened when she overheard Hope and Lizzie bragging about the amazing sex they had the night before. Well mostly Lizzie prying Hope and bragging about Sebastian and Hope confirming that her and Landon indeed did what Josie thought they did.  Later in the day Hope had approached Josie during magic history class “Jo hey!” The girl said smiling brightly as she approached the young brunette “i was wondering where you were it seemed like you had been avoiding me. I thought we were trying to get back to before. Best friends” obviously Hope and Landon hadn't made their reunion and relationship public again so Hope had no idea Josie knew

“That’s because I was” Josie said as she looked at Landon who was sitting at the two seated table alone just when Hope was about to speak Josie rolled her eyes “Go spend time with your boyfriend. Oh and maybe you can screw him again while you know someone you claim to be one of your best friends is sitting in her room crying because he just broke her heart” Josie said as she looked at Hope

“You know” Hope said. A defeated tone in her voice as she made eye contact with the younger witch. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing was supposed to be like this. She had almost everything back almost every one. She cant lose Josie again. Josie's voice broke her out of her train of thought “I know” she said sternly “and I want nothing to do with you. I want nothing to do with Landon. And I definitely don't want to be your friend. Because friends don't do that to each other. I definitely wouldn't have done that to you. I thought you at least would've done the same” 

Josie walked to her what seems to be new seat looking down at the girl next to the empty seat “Hey Alyssa is this seat taken?” She asks as the girl looks up and smiles “no not at all” Hope watched the encounter in shock. Walking next to Landon who had no idea what had happened between Hope and Josie saying he wasn't paying attention. A tear rolling down her face.  Landon smiled as he saw Hope putting his hand on her leg as she sat down “Hey you okay?” He asked as he looked at the girl. Hope nodded softly the. Shook her head “I messed up Landon. And I think I just lost Josie for good.” She said as she looked at the boy. 

Fast forward a few weeks and things are going good. Hope tried talking to Josie. Hoping the girl had gotten over the things that went on that night. But to no avail. And Hope does not blame her. She should have known her and Landon getting back together would affect Josie. The Girl has been through so much trauma in the past year and finding out about her and Landon had to have hurt 

_ “I know, and I want nothing to do with you. I want nothing to do with Landon. And I definitely don't want to be your friend. Because friends don't do that to each other. I definitely wouldn't have done that to you. I thought you at least would've done the same” _

_ Never in a million years did Hope think Josie Saltzman was capable of housing that much anger. That much sadness. And never in a billion years did Hope imagine her being the cause of those emotions in the girl  _

_ “She hates me Landon. She hates me and I don't blame her” she sighed as she spoke to her boyfriend. He held her hand and shushed her softly “she shouldn't be mad at you Hope. If anything she should be mad at me” Landon said while trying to calm her down  _

_ “No. We both did things. Things that hurt her. Things that broke her heart ” The last sentence Visibly affecting Landon as he knows that was directed towards him “she has every right to be mad at both of us _

Lizzie told the Mikaelson girl that she had honestly not seen much of her sister either. She had moved back into Penelope's old room and had kept minimal contact with the younger twin. It stayed that way for a while. Hope not knowing how Josie was doing. Until one night Hope had gotten hungry in the middle of the night so she headed to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. 

As she walked to the kitchen she heard rustling noises coming from inside. Confused she just shrugged and walked inside. Freezing at the image now infront of her. Josie Saltzman, THE Josie Saltzman with her hands up Alyssa Changs skirt resting on the girls leg while her head was buried in the witch's neck while Alyssa hugged onto her tightly. Wait a minute she's? Hope gasped softly at the sight Josie's eyes were red. Her veins were popping out. Josies a vampire. 

Hopes quiet gasp didn't seem to go unnoticed by one of the two girls as Josie looked up making eye contact with her not moving away from Alyssa's neck till she was good. Releasing the girls neck she put her own wrist to her mouth biting down causing her to bleed holding her wrist to Alyssa “Here babe, drink” 

The young witch graciously took Josie's wrist and drank till her wound healed letting go not hesitating to kiss Josie afterwards Josie smirked. “Looks like we aren’t alone” she pointed to Hope and Her girlfriend looked at her, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Alyssa asked softly and Josie smiled “no just head back to my dorm I have some pjs on the bed for you” Alyssa nodded and walked off bumping into Hope on her way out. 

Hope stood there in shock. Not understanding how everything she just saw was possible. She blinked as she stared at Josie “Can I Help you?” Josie said harshly as she wiped her mouth “How?” Hope spoke. The word barely escaping her throat as she was so scared, shocked. Or whatever you'd like to call it. 

“Its none of your business” Josie growled as she went to the fridge and grabbed a water. Hope scoffed. Suddenly finding confidence to speak to the brunette. “None of my business? Josie you're my frie-“ Josie quickly turned to her. Speeding over to the girl “I am most certainly not your friend Hope” Hopes eyes go wide. Josie smelled differently. Everyone has their own sent. Josies normally resembling vanilla. But now all she smells is whisky 

“Josie for the last time I’m sorry!” She said as she looked at the girl afraid of mentioning the smell of alcohol “for what? Hmm? For sleeping with Landon or for knowing that while you were screwing him I was alone in my room. Crying. All night.” She exclaimed and Hope flinched “I heard every little bit of you and Lizzies phone call during breakfast Hope. So don't you act like you didn't know I was hurting. And that I have no right to be mad if you didn't know. Because you did. You knew what happened and you chose him. You chose sex over someone you claim to be your best friend.” She rolled her eyes “you don't get to be worried about me Hope. You lost that right the moment you chose him.” She said as she pushed past Hope. Leaving the older girl in the middle of the kitchen in shock. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh

Hope had sighed walking to her dorm room, having been a few days since she had encountered josie in the kitchen with Alyssa, who just happened to be hopes new dorm mate she was going insane not having any answers. Shaking her head, she opened the door to her and Alyssa's dorm, not really thinking she just walked in. that's when she froze “Oh my god seriously?” she said as she turned around quickly as she had a glimpse of a very naked Josie Saltzman on top of Alyssa with her face buried in her neck.

Seriously? This is the second time this week she walked in on them. The first time being in the kitchen. Alyssa rolled her eyes “god seriously? Don't you know how to knock?” she said as she covered her and Josie, the brunette never stopping 

“I'm sorry I didn't think I would have to knock on my own dorm room!” hope exclaimed “Jesus please tell me you're covered” she groaned and josie decided to speak up “we are but we are busy do you mind” 

hope gulped and rolled her eyes “oh wow! She speaks” she looked at the door “i need to get a few of my things. Lizzie asked me to stay with her tonight. I now see why” she mumbled as she grabbed some clothes. 

Josie rolled her eyes as she rolls over next to Alyssa instead of on top of her “I only speak to people i like” she said to Alyssa the Raven haired girl snickered “oh we definitely talk. All the time” she winked 

“Still here!” She exclaimed as she grabbed her pillow “fucking disgusting” she said as she finally looked at josie no shame “i thought you would have better taste in girls Alyssa. Guess i was wrong” she stormed out

Lizzie sat in her bedroom sketching down on her diary. Jumping when Hope barged in looking furious “what the hell is wrong with you “Lizzie looked at how confused she stood up and walked to the redhead “what the hell are you talking about?” 

Hope scarf and looked at the blonde haired girl biting her lip and clearing her throat, “Josie’s a vampire. A very angry vampire. And I just got her naked on top of my roommate in my bedroom” she exclaimed,'' You wanna explain that?” 

“Gross!” Lizzie gulped “I didnt think they would be there already i really had no idea” she shrugged “and I really don't want to know that you found her naked on top of alyssa. That's my twin for god's sake” 

Hope groaned “Why didnt you tell me Josie was a Vampire? Or the fact that shes dating Alyssa Chang of all people?” Hope asked slightly aggressively. Pacing back and forth looking at the blonde. Lizzie scoffed and shook her head 

“Because its none of your business. Look i love you Hope but what my sister does in her spare time and who she dates is none of your business. And plus you were too busy with your Hobbit to notice anyway” Lizzie rolled her eyes 

“How did it happen?” Hope pressed. Although she knew the blonde most likely wouldn’t respond she still wanted to at least try 

Lizzie opened her mouth right when hopes phone rang “Saved by the phone” the siphoner called out. Hope rolled her eyes and looked at the caller ID “Its the Hobbit isnt it?” Hope scowled at the girl “Go ill get the movie ready” 

Hope walked out to the hall way and pressed answer “hey babe whats up?” She asked softly. She could hear quiet yelling and she looked around “you okay?” 

“Yeah no i'm fine i just uh” Landon gulped “i missed you” he mumbled hope could tell something was up

“you sure? You seem a bit tense?” She asked. And turned as she heard something fall in the twins room “is everything okay?” 

“Yeah no i just i uh” he sighed “you dont have a thing for josie or anything do you? Because Raf mentioned something that he noticed. During class you kept staring at her. More specifically her lips and i just.”

“Woah woah woah slow down Landon” hope laughed and shook her head “its not what you think i wasnt” she laughed “i wasnt looking at her lips. Or at least not for that reason.” 

“Then why? Because i would really like to know.” He asked “because ever since you talked to her in class she seems to be all you talk about. What shes wearing. Where she is. Whats going in with her. I cant take it” 

Hope sighed. She knew were this was going. Holding in the tears she gulped and looked down at her hands “you want to take a break” she heard an audible sigh in the background followed by a yeah. “Okay if thats what you want Landon. Concider it done” she said sternly. “Hope wait-“ was called out before she hung up.

Tears falling down her face she walked back into the room and crawled next to lizzie in her bed. “What happened? Whatd he do?” The girl asked “he broke up with me.” Hope cried. All lizzie did what put an arm around hope

Hope woke up a few hours later Lizzie must have gone to meet up with Sebastian or something. She still had tears coming down her face thirty minutes later when josie walked into the room. Fully clothed. Thank god. “hope?” The girl groaned. 

“Jo. Im uh. I'm sorry I passed out during the movie ill go-“ she said as she started to climb out of the bed.  
  


“No its okay i uh” josie walked to her “lizzie texted me. She told me what happened. I only just saw it now.” She sat down on the bed. “She thought it would be best if i were here” she said softly

“I thought you only talked to people you like” hope remarked and josie scoffed “oh come on im just saying what you said not long ago”

“I was pissed you interrupted something twice may i add” she said quietly “I was hurt” she shrugged. “But now, so are you. And I know what you're going through” josie out her hand on hopes. “I want to be here for you. And i know. It will take a while. But im here”

Thats when hope shot up. Looking around a dark room. With josie nowhere to be found. She was dreaming. She dreamt the whole thing. Damnit. Landon was right. 


	3. Are You Happy Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tea now

Josie sat in her room looking down at the ascendant in her hands sighing she ran her hands over the scap looking device and shook her head “Stop it Jo the merge is over you dont need to worry about it anymore” she said to herself her head shot up as she heard footsteps approaching she hid the device under her bed and sat up just as the door swung open Hope appearing in front of her 

“Jo” Hope said as she saw the girl “What are you… i thought you would be with Alyssa’ she said quietly as she shook her head Josie scoffed and rolled her eyes “That's over, she just wanted me for the sex” she mumbled and Hope grimaced “please dont remind me about that i can't ever get that image out of my head

“What about you? Shouldnt you and landon be in his dorm banging like rabbits?” she rolled her eyes and Hope stood there awkwardly “Oh my god Jo, What's your damage? seriously ? I honestly did nothing wrong and all you keep doing is trashing me? Why are you still mad at me? And dont start with the me and landon getting together again thing because i know there is way more to it than that” 

“Well youre wrong, because That's-” Josie started and Hope interrupted “no i'm not and you know that” she said as she shook her head “Fine Hope, i'm mad and i'm trying to avoid you because i have a thing for you!” Josie exclaimed “Are you happy now?” Josie said quietly

Hope stood there with her mouth agape “You” she cleared her throat “Wow okay yeah That's a lot to take in” she said as she finally walked into the room “why didnt you tell me?” 

“Oh maybe because the day I realize my feelings you get back with Landon” she explained as she looked at Hope. Who was now sitting next to her she gulped at their closeness and Hope cupped Josies face “Hope what are you” she mumbled before she felt Hopes soft lips on hers. 

Josie leaned into the kiss putting her hand on Hope’s leg before she pulled back “Hope” she mumbled before the girl went in for another kiss. “Hope stop we can't” she mumbled softly and groaned pulling away again “Hope you have a boyfriend” 

Hope scanned Josies face “i dont. I uh. He broke up with me” she whispered and Josie shook her head “im not just some rebound Hope” she mumbled as she looked at the girl “no no Jo youre not. I swear youre not” she said quietly as Josie obviously looked down at her lips. “You promise?” 

With a swing of Hopes wrist the door was closed and the room was sound proofed she straddled Josies lap. “I promise, youre not a rebound.” She whispered softly and Jo nodded. Taking that as an invitation Hope kissed the girl softly 

Josie put her hands on Hopes hips as she returned the kiss. He hands slowly moving up and pushing Hopes sweater off her arms. They pulled away as Hope reached to pull off her shirt “You sure?” Josie said quietly, she was quite sure Hope had never done anything with a girl before. 

“Im sure” she said quietly before Josie pulled Hopes shirt over her head and Hoped leaned back in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched someone barged into the dorm “Jo!” Josie looked up and saw… Hope? 

_ “Ventus” _ . The girl called out causing “Hope” to fly off Josies lap “Jo come on get behind me” Josie vamped her shirt back on and rushed to Hopes side “Hope What's going on” Josie asked

“That's not me, That's a fake” Hope exclaimed as she looked at the Faux Hope standing up  _ “Incidia”  _ she said which caused the other to catch on fire “no time to explain just run!” She exclaimed as she grabbed Josies hand. And the Heretic sped them away 

As soon as they got to the old mill Josie crossed her arms as she looked at Hope who was standing still “Wanna explain what just happened?” She said sternly. 

Hope turned to Josie and sighed as she bit her lip. “That thing whatever it is. Knocked me out with some kind of powder this morning and had pretending to be me all day” she said as she turned around and started to put a barrier around the old mill 

“So youre telling me i just made out with a monster?” She grimaced as she shook her head “god gross!” She exclaimed 

Hope smirked at Josie “you did think it was me. And i am quite irresistible” she winked “which we will have to talk about later” Hope sighed as she looked at the girl “it might just be someone with an illusion ring like Clarkes So it could be a normal witch pretending to be me.” 

“So...what just happened” she cleared her throat “did landon really break up with you?” She asked as she looked at Hope. Hope turned to the girl and gulped softly “yeah. He did” she said quietly 

“Jo!” They heard a girl exclaim “Jo What's going on!” They turned to see the other Hope standing at the barrier “i can easily take this barrier down you know!” She exclaimed “get away from her!” She said to Hope

“You can drop the act” she said as she looked at the fake Hope “drop the fake Hope act” she said and the smaller girl looked smaller and shook her head “im not a fake” she said quietly. “Y-you slipped a note into my room when we were 14, and you got scared so you burned it.’ she said quietly “Left a little burn mark on my carpet but i wasnt mad about it” 

Josie bit her lip as she looked at the girl “That's not what happened” she said softly but then she looked around then at the girls hand “Hope, shes not wearing a ring, and she has your necklace” she said softly as she looked at the shorter girl “shes not a fake” 

“What do you mean shes not a fake?” she asked as she looked at the other Hope, the girl just stood there with her arms crossed “I told you i'm not lying, so please get away from my girlfriend!” she exclaimed 

Josies eyes widened “Woah woah not girlfriend!” she exclaimed as she looked at the girl “Hope shes you” she said quietly “shes you from another earth” 

“Another earth?” both the Hopes exclaimed at the same time and Hope grabbed Josies hand holding her behind her, though Hope was smaller. She squealed as Josie hand rested on her side, low enough to be touching her ass “Woah woah there” she looked at the girl and shook her head “I still dont trust you” she said to her twin “but we need to get you back home


	4. Can't This be Real? Just For One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tehe

“Another earth?” both the Hopes exclaimed at the same time and Hope grabbed Josie's hand holding her behind her, though Hope was smaller. She squealed as Josie hand rested on her side, low enough to be touching her ass “Woah woah there” she looked at the girl and shook her head “I still don't trust you” she said to her twin “but we need to get you back home

Not long after they all agreed to send Hopes twin back to her world they found themselves walking to Josie's dorm room. Hope on Josie's Right and well..Hopes doppelganger stood to her left. 

As they were walking Josie felt a hand slip into hers. She looked over to her left seeing a slightly scared Hope looking back at her. The older girl smiled brightly at her and Josie just laughed awkwardly before she took her hand away. 

Once they arrived Real Hope sat down on Josie's bed while her doppelganger stayed by Josie's side. “you can sit down you know?” She laughed awkwardly as she sat on her twins bed. ‘Hope’ following sitting down right next to her 

“Whats your deal you're like attached to her hip” Hope asked as she looked at the two. A pinge of jealousy running through her as she saw the closeness of the two 

“Unlike you i'm not afraid to show that i like someone. And i really really like Jo” she smiled softly as she looked over at Josie. Josie laughed awkwardly before she stood up “yeah but i'm not your Josie” 

“I mean you're basically the same person” she said with a shrug “i mean you're both going through the same events im going through on my earth. Except I actually admitted to liking you. She didn't” she said while pointing to Hope. 

“Because i really really do like you” she said with a smile

“Okay why does everyone seem to think i have a thing for Jo?” Hope exclaimed and jumped when she saw Lizzie at the door “because you obviously do” she shrugged and then looked at ‘Hope’ and Josie “you better get away from my sister before i give you an aneurysm” Lizzie said sternly and ‘Hope’ stood up and sat next to Hope Hope. 

“Good job sis now youve got two Hopes pinning over you. Your dream and my nightmare” she rolled her eyes. As she walked inside and sat next to Josie “so what are we going to do about this? How are we going to get her home?” 

“Well Hope what was the last thing you remember?” Josie asked the other tribrid who was now looking at Lizzie 

“I uh, i remember Landon breaking up with me, after finding out i had feelings for Josie” the girl replied as she smiled at the brunette. Looking at the twin of her ex best friend she smiled awkwardly before looking back at the real Hope. she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, Lizzie interrupting “well there's a big difference, Landon broke up with Hope because she was too infatuated with how Jo was turned”

Josie looked back up and met Hopes gaze, she gulped and shook her head refusing to keep the eye contact with the girl. Hope shook her head also before she started for the door “Where do you think you're going Mikaelson?” Lizzie called out to the redhead

“To clear my head” she called out before she slammed the door behind her, Josie mumbling softly before she walked after the older girl. Finally catching up to her as they approached Hope's dorm, she walked in after the girl closing the door “Are you serious right now Hope?” she called out as she grabbed the girls arm pulling her to turn towards her “You can't just walk out right now” she exclaimed “no matter if we are friends or not we need to work together to get her home”

Hope scoffed and shook her head “So you're just going to pretend that you didn’t make out with someone who you thought was me” she tilted her head as she looked at the girl crossing her arms “Because that's not an image i can get out of my head as much as i want to”

Josie laughed and shook her head. Is that really what she was pissed off about? Is that really what she stormed out of the room for “You stormed out of the room like a twelve year old because you didn't like seeing Her and I together?” she laughed 

“Not that it matters or that i even care how you feel about it, i was horny, and she was there, so i took the opportunity and went for it” she lied, knowing now that it wasn't really Hope who she talked to that night, she couldn't tell her what really happened 

Hope looked at her in disbelief “What happened to you Jo? What happened to the girl i love, the girl i admire?” she asked as she looked at the brunette, while she was talking she had taken steps closer to her, getting so close that Hope was now placing a hand on Josies hip. “She died” 

Josie let out a shakey breath as she looked down at Hopes lips, God how she wanted last night to be the real thing. Apparently Hope caught on because as soon as she looked up she saw the shorter girls gaze was on her lips also “Hope-” she barely let out before she felt soft lips on hers she moaned softly before she shorter girl pulled away “Don’t talk, please” she said softly, her eyes a golden yellow as she looked at the brunette “One night, i want this to be real for just one night” she said softly as she pushed Josie back.

Josie gulped as she felt the back of her legs hit the foot of the bed “Just one night, only because im so horny now” she agreed and seconds later he bag hit the bed, Hope on top of her her hair was in a ponytail giving Josie the perfect angle. She reached up slightly pressing her lips against Hopes jawline trailing kisses down her neck reaching her collar bone where she started sucking at the soft skin under her lips 

Hope moaned softly as she felt Josie kissing down her neck, she mumbled something before waving her hand, soundproofing the room. She moved her hand down to the edge of Josie's shirt pushing her hands underneath the material asking a silent question causing Josie to groan softly, the taller girl pulled away from Hopes neck and they both sat up as Hope pulled Josie's shirt over her head Hope's following suit. 

They both stared at each other before Hope leaned down and kissed Josie softly her hands on the girls hips rubbing circles as she started trailing her kisses down Josies neck. Sucking at her pulse point before biting her slightly. Josie moaned, and she moaned loud at that “Fuck Hope just get on with it” she groaned softly as she grabbed her hand bringing it to her skirt giving her permission as she lifted her hips 

Hope quickly made her way to pulling Josie's skirt off leaving the girl in just her underwear and bra. She looked at the girl and smirked softly before she pushed down her underwear as Josie took her bra off. 

Josie moaned loudly at the feeling of Hopes fingers on her folds “Fuck Jo you weren't joking” Hope breathed as she felt the wetness on her hands she started slow as she kissed Josie letting one hand work on her lower area while the other grabbed her chest 

“Just fuck me already” Josie breathed 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Josie woke up feeling arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to see Hope sleeping softly she looked around in a panic before she slowly got up, grabbing her things and getting dressed. She grabbed a notepad from Hopes desk. She wrote the girl as small message before she walked off and cleared her throat. That cant happen, not again. 

_ thanks for last night, it can't happen again _

_ ~Jo _


	5. You Make Me Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh, dont hate me

Hope woke up to the sound of her alarm. She groaned as she silenced it and reached her hand to the other side of the bed only to find emptiness. She sat up as she felt the cold air hit her chest. Seeing Josie was nowhere to be seen.

“Of course she isn't here” she said as she looked at the note left on the empty side of her bed “It can't happen again” she said softly. “No it can't” she said disappointedly. She knew she will have to gain Josie’s trust again. And she knew that last night didn't mean anything to the girl. She just didn't expect her to just up and leave her. She quickly got dressed and went to the twins room to discuss the hope doppelganger situation when she heard the girls chanting.

She kicked the door in but it was too late. They had already performed the spell and the portal was open. “What the hell are you two doing?!?!” Hope exclaimed as she walked inside, just as she went to close the portal her doppleganger jumped through causing hope to close the portal on her “No! What the hell?!” she exclaimed as she saw the girl run in

“Hope calm down, that was a portal to her earth, we figured out the spell to do it” Lizzie said as she approached the redhead putting her hand on the girls shoulder only for the redhead to shove here hand away a second later looking over at Josie who hasn't spoken since she walked in “I know because i thought of the spell.” she said realizing what had happened, josie had gone into her head “This was your idea i'm guessing?” she said, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

Josie rolled her eyes as she looked at Hope, no emotion in her face “she wanted to go home and i knew how to send her home” she said sternly and laughed softly as she saw Hopes facial expression “i have better things to do than sit here and watch you judge me, someone is waiting for me. So if you would kindly f off that would be great” she said as she pushed past Hope and walked out

“She-” Hope mumbled as she pointed to josies disappearing form “I dont know what happened between you two last night but i really don't want to see you right now” Lizzie said and Hope looked at her with a hurt expression “what do you mean? It was just hook up” she said softly

“You have no idea what you guys have done do you?” she said softly and tilted her head “you know i was joking when i talked about you having a thing for my sister?” Hope looked at the girl confused and she shook her head slightly “You want to know what happened? How she turned?” She grabbed Hopes hands placing them on either sides of her head “Go ahead dig”

Hope looked over her facial expressions before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, lizzies memories flowing through her mind at a fast speed till she got to a few days after Christmas

_ “Jo why didnt you tell me?” she exclaimed as she saw the girl with an empty bottle of Hopes blood next to her obviously Lizzie didnt notice this. Along with a large looking hourglass in the taller brunettes hands “I would have been there for you, you didnt need to hide this from me” she said softly _

_ Josie looked up at her sister, tears in her eyes the hourglass cracking as she spoke “you cant help me Lizzie, no one can, the only way i can stop this from ruining us is by getting rid of it” she said with tears in her eyes “I fucked up and i need to fix this, i-” she gulped “i need to be more than everyone's second choice i can't take it anymore From dad to mom, to hope, you, and hell even Landon” she cried _

_ “Jo dont, we can work through this together, please don't do this Jo i can't lose you please, you're my sister!” she cried trying to walk to the girl only to get pushed back by an invisible barrier “Jo please! Please don’t do this!” _

_ “Hope said the hourglass would break eventually Liz, we are just pushing back the inevitable. And hey, this way you don't have to go through the merge” she said through her tears before she looked down at the object in her hands “Jo!” Lizzie exclaimed as she started to siphon from the barrier around the girl. _

_ But she was too late. Josie tossed the hourglass to the ground and was sent back from the force of the magic her head getting slammed into the side of the table everything went black, and seconds later Lizzie was kneeled down next to Josies lifeless body _

_ She looked over at the vial next to the bed and she recognized it. She let out a deep breath before she slammed the door to their room shut and held Josie in her arms. Crying softly, she knew she would come back but she was afraid of how this would change the girl. “Jo you're such an idiot” she cried softly “god damnit” she mumbled _

Hope opened her eyes as she pulled away from Lizzie. Seeing the girl crying along with the tears running down her own face. She couldn't find any words but Lizzie spoke up “Look who is regretting it now”

Hopes eyes widened, she gulped and she shook her head “I’m the reason she's…” She gulped and ran out, she found herself at Landon and Rafaels room almost as if it was on instinct. She froze at what she heard next

“Nothing is going on between Hope and I Landon, i want you” her breath was caught in her throat as she heard Josie's voice “No” she said to herself as she looked into the room to find Landon and Josie kissing and holding each other close.

Her heart dropped in her chest as she felt tears welling up in her eyes, she ran out and ran till she was far enough that she could hear them she leaned against the wall. Looking around and shaking her head “no it's for the best. It's for the best that I shouldn't be here.” She mumbled and shook her head again. No. She's not leaving. She's not giving up on her. Not again.

Hope held her head up and walked to her room. Deciding she would change into something different. Smirking, she looked at her outift. A button down tied up showing her stomach slightly along with her blazer over top. And a skirt. If Josie was going to ignore her. She was going to make the girl notice her  


* * *

Josie had texted Landon before she and Lizzie decided to send Hope 2.0 back to her earth. She needed to be happy and he was the only one who could do that. So once she walked out of her dorm she looked down at her phone seeing Landons text message “Meet me in my dorm?” The message read. She walked to the boys dorm and knocked.

“Hey you” Landon said as he opened the door “you okay?” He asked as he let her in and walked to his bed “i would have thought you and Hope would be together” Landon said softly

“We...we aren't. I don't want to be with her” Josie said as she looked at Landon. And the Phoenix turned to her with a confused look on his face. “I want you Landon, you're the one i dated not Hope” she said softly as she grabbed his hands. 

“But she… you” he said softly as he looked at the girl. Scanning her face as she held his hands “i thought she likes you. You used to like her right?” He said softly

She laughed softly as she let go of one of his hands. Putting her hand on the side of his face. Brown eyes meeting green a glimmer of Hope in the boy's eyes. “Landon.” She whispered “Nothing is going on between Hope and I. Landon, I want you. And you make me happy. You still have feelings for me too Right?”

Landon nodded before he cupped josie's face and kissed her softly smiling as he felt her returning the kiss. Her arms around his neck before he moved his to around her waist. Once they pulled away she held his hand. “Lets go to class okay?” She smiled softly

He laughed softly, smiling genuinely. Finally feeling a weight off his chest. “Yeah lets go” he said as he grabbed his bag and they walked out of his room. He could swear he could hear someone running in the distance. He shook it off and smiled at the girl next to him.   
  


It’s probably nothing


End file.
